Singing with Cybertronians
by comeontryme
Summary: There is no judging. At least thats what the singers know. You chose your favo charater and a song that I can find. You chose solo or duet, the song, the charater. So now...LET IT BEGIN!COMPLETE
1. The Intro

Dudes and Dudettes let me present you with Singing with Cybertronians. Tell who you want singing in front of a crowd of 500,000,000.

I want Hotshot and Override to sing together and they'll be first so there. Tell me whom you want to scare the ghost out of.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!


	2. Hotshot and Override

Welcome to the first annual Singing with Cybertronians. First up is Hotshot and Override in What Dreams are made of.

Hotshot: Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?

Override: I can almost kiss the stars for shining so bright

Hotshot: When I see you smiling I go oh oh oh

Override: I would never want to miss this

Hotshot: Cause in my heart I know what this is

Override: This is what dreams are made of

Hotshot: This is what dreams are made of

Override: I've got

Both: Somewhere I belong I've got somebody to love, this is dreams are made of

Then they ended it with them kissing

"Wow that was a good way to finish a song Hotshot"

"Thanks"

"Ok readers, who do you want to sing. It can be a solo or a duet"


	3. Megatron and Starscream

Hey there I'm comeontryme and I'm here with Megatron and Starscream. And…they…want to…sing a song to…Prime.

Here's Megatron and Starscream in "Girls just want to have lunch"

(Both through the whole thing)

_Some girls like to buy new shoes  
And others like drivin' trucks and wearing tattoos  
There's only one thing that they all like a bunch  
Oh, girls, they want to have lunch  
Oh, girls just want to have lunch_

_I know how to keep a woman satisfied  
When I whip out my Diner's Card their eyes get so wide  
They're always in the mood for something to munch  
Oh, girls, they want to have lunch  
Oh, girls just want to have_

_That's all they really want  
Some lunch  
Don't ask 'em to dinner or breakfast or brunch  
'Cause girls, they want to have lunch  
Oh, girls just want to have lunch_

_Girls, they want  
Want to have lunch  
Girls wanna have_

_She eats like she got a hole in her neck  
And I'm the one that always gets stuck with the check  
Can't figure out how come they don't weigh a ton  
Oh, girls, they want to have lunch  
Oh, girls just want to have_

_That's all they really want  
Is some lunch  
Don't know for certain but I've got a hunch  
Those girls, they want to have lunch  
Oh, girls just want to have lunch_

_Girls, they want  
Want to have lunch  
Girls wanna have_

_They just want to  
They just want to  
Girls_

_They just want to  
They just want to  
Girls just want to have lunch_

_Girls  
_

_They just want to  
They just want to  
They just want to  
They just want to  
They just want t want to have lunch_

Megatron: ok comeontryme where's my money

Comeontryme: well…uhm…you see…I was just kidding

Megatron: WHAT!!!

Comeontryme: Gotta run tell me who you want to embarrass

Megatron: GET BACK HERE YOU FOOL!!

Sugerlandrox: wow he can really run

Starscream: and who are you

Sugerlandrox: comeontryme's girlfriend

Starscream: oh…for a human he can run

Sugerlandrox: yep


	4. Skyracer

Hi there and welcome back. Ok after a lot of thinking…sugerlandrox TF character can sing a song

Sugerlandrox: YYYYEEEEAAAAHHHH

Comeontryme: Ok what song is she singing

Sugerlandrox: She is singing –looks through media player- Party up

Comeontryme: Ok ya'll here's Skyracer singing "Party up"

Skyracer: you are drivin me out of my mind

Cause you take me everywhere but out at night

What more do you need for me to get with you

I didn't see this coming why don't you sign me up

There's no more messin around

This could be the start of something

Why don't you party up

Time for you to come on down

I dream about it in my sleep

You seem to like me better when I creep

This time I want you

I didn't see this coming why don't you sign me up

There's no more messin around

This could be the start of something

Why don't you party up

Time for you to come on down

You know me, you used me, you love me again

You wrap me up and roll me and you use me again

You love me, you hate me it states the end

I know your gonna do it again, and again, and again,

and again, and again hey

I didn't see this coming why don't you sign me up

There's no more messin around

This could be the start of something

Why don't you party up

Time for you to come on down

I didn't see this coming why don't you sign me up

There's no more messin around

This could be the start of something

Why don't you party up

Time for you to come on down

Sugerlandrox: See I told you she sings good

Comeontryme: yea. Sure. Whatever

Sugerlandrox: Sky that means you did great

Skyracer: YEAH…He's such a sweetie yes he is.

Comeontryme: NO I'M NOT

Skyracer: hey here comes Megatron

Megatron: GET BACK HERE YOU OWE ME BIG

Comeontryme: GOT TO RUN AGAIN

Megatron: GET BACK HERE

Sugerlandrox: ok ya'll if you want to embarrass someone…let it not be a Decepticon.

Skyracer: what if your dating one

Sugerlandrox: I don't know…why do you ask

Skyracer: cause I am

Sugerlandrox: yeah…but you two make a cute couple, and Shadow wants to become an Autobot

Megatron: what did you say about my son

Sugerlandrox: …nothing

Megatron: oh…GET BACK HERE

Comeontryme: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH


	5. Bumblebee

Hey there peep's welcome back to Singing with Cybertronians

Comeontryme: OH MY GOSH I SAW BRAD PAISLEY AND WENT TO A-Z LYRICS AND LOOKED IN UP CAUSE I LOVE BRAD PAISLEY

Sugerlandrox: you know I love ludacris, but you never do anything for me…YOUR OWN GIRLFRINED

Comeontryme: don't worry we'll do him next chappie, but right now here's Bumblebee singing, "All I wanted was a car" by BRAD PAILEY

Skyracer: he's obsessed with him

Sugerlandrox: yep

Bumblebee: My buddy Blake was all-state with dreams of the NFL

Jenny McClain had big brains

She got a scholarship to Yale

And there was Hershel who did two commercials

And he was going to be a movie star

But all I wanted was a car

All I wanted was a car

Had a part time job making chicken for bobs at the food court at the mall

I hauled my uncle's trash

I cut my neighbor's grass

And I raked the leaves in the fall

My parents they were stunned how this former lazy bum was suddenly working so hard

But all I wanted was a car

All I wanted was a car

Yeah when I was sixteen all of my dreams revolved around one thing

All I wanted was a car

All I wanted was a car

When I finally got that big hunk of steel

Those four wheels underneath

I went everywhere in it

Broke the speed limit

And I even broke in the backseat

Now when I look outside sitting in the drive

It blows my mind to see an SUV and a sedan

And two kids playing and I can't believe they all belong to me

When I caught my mama's eye in that thing I used to drive

I never dreamed it would take me this far

All I wanted was a car

Sixteen all of my dreams revolved around one thing

All I wanted was a car

All I wanted was a car

All I wanted was a car

Comeontryme: I LOVE IT

Sugerlandrox: we know

Comeontryme: ok…next chappie is Optimus singing "one" of sugers favo songs

Sugerlandrox: YEAH YOU'RE THE BEST, but here comes Megatron

Megatron: GIVE ME MY MONEY YOU FOOL

Comeontryme: WHEN WILL THIS BADNESS END


	6. Optimus Prime

Hi there peeps

Comeontryme: ok suger take over

Sugerlandrox: ok here's Optimus singing "Roll out" By Ludacris…this should be interesting

Optimus: Roll out! Roll out! Roll out! Roll out!

I got my twin glock .40s, cocked back

Me and my homies, so drop that

We rollin on twenties, with the top back

So much money, you can't stop that

Twin glock .40s, cocked back

Me and my homies, so drop that

We rollin on twenties, with the top back

So much money, you can't stop that

Now where'd you get that platinum chain with them diamonds in it?

Where'd you get that matchin Benz with them windows tinted?

Who them girls you be with when you be ridin through?

Man I ain't got nothin to prove, I paid my dues

Breakin the rules, I shake fools while I'm takin a cruise.

Tell me who's your weed man, how do you smoke so good?

You's a superstar boy, why you still up in the hood?

What in the world is in that BAG, what you got in that BAG?

A couple a cans a whoop ass, you did a good ass job of just eyein me, spyin me

[Chorus

Man, that car don't come out until next year, where in the fuck did you get it?

That's eighty-thousand bucks GONE, where in the fuck did you spend it?

You must have eyes on your back, 'cause you got money to the ceiling

And the bigger the cap, the bigger the peelin

The better I'm feelin, the more that I'm chillin

Winnin, drillin and killin the feelin

Now who's that bucked-naked cook fixin three-course meals?

Gettin goosebumps when her body tap the six inch heels

What in the world is in that ROOM, what you got in that ROOM?

A couple a gats, a couple a knives, a couple of rats, a couple of wives

Now it's time to choose

[Chorus

Are you custom-made, custom-paid, or you just custom-fitted?

Playstation 2 up in the ride and is that Lorenzo-kitted?

Is that your wife, your girlfriend or just your main bitch?

You take a pick, while I'm rubbin the hips, touchin lips to the top of the dick and then whewwww!

Now tell me who's your housekeeper and what you keep in your house?

What about diamonds and gold, is that what you keep in your mouth?

What in the world is in that CASE, what you got in that CASE?

Get up out my face, you couldn't relate, wait to take place at a similar pace

So shake, shake it

[(Chorus) 1/2x

Get out my business, my biznass

Stay the fuck up out my biznass, ah

'Cause these niggas all up in my shit and it's my business,

my biznass

Stay the fuck up out my biznass, 'cause it's mine, oh mine

My business, my biznass

Stay the fuck up out my biznass

'Cause these niggas all up in my shit...[fade

Sugerlandrox: THAT WAS AWSOME

Comeontryme: it was very…interesting

Skyracer: yeah…WOW DAD I DIDN'T KNOW YOU KNEW A COOL SONG LIKE THAT…hey here comes Megatron

Megatron: YOU ARE MAKING ME VERY MAD COMEONTRYME, WHERE IS MY MONEY

Comeontryme: STOP THIS MADNESS


	7. Jazz

Hey there peeps and welcome back to Singing with Cybertronians

Sugerlandrox: so when will you pay Megatron back his money

Comeontryme: After this chappie…now here's Jazz singing, "Life is a Highway

Skyracer: I LUV THAT SONG

Comeontryme: Sky you luv every song

Jazz: Whooo umm yeah...

Life's like a road that you travel on

When there's one day here and the next day gone

Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand

Sometimes you turn your back to the wind

There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door

Where blues won't haunt you anymore

Where brave are free and lovers soar

Come ride with me to the distant shore

We won't hesitate

To break down the garden gate

There's not much time left today

[Chorus:

Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long

Through all these cities and all these towns

It's in my blood and it's all around

I love you now like I loved you then

This is the road and these are the hands

From Mozambique to those Memphis nights

The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights

Knock me down get back up again

You're in my blood

I'm not a lonely man

There's no load I can't hold

Road so rough this I know

I'll be there when the light comes in

Just tell 'em we're survivors

[Chorus

Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah

[Chorus

There was a distance between you and I (between you and I)

A misunderstanding once

But now we look it in the eye

Ooooo...Yeah!

There ain't no load that I can't hold

Road so rough this I know

I'll be there when the light comes in

Just tell 'em we're survivors

[Chorus: (x3)

Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long

Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah

Skyracer: YEAH THAT WAS AWSOME MAN KEEP ROCKIN'

Sugerlandrox: ok Sky calm down

Comeontryme: yeah Sky…oh Megatron come here

Megatron: are you going to pay me back now?

Comeontryme: yep…Mistress Megatron gave me her credit card- Hands it to Megatron-

Megatron: finally

Skyracer: you better return the credit card

Comeontryme: don't worry Shortie

Skyracer: - gives comeontryme death look- what did you just call me

Sugerlandrox: RUN FROEST RUN

Comeontryme: THE MADNESS, THE MADNESS!!!


	8. comeontryme

Hi there people and welcome back to Singing with Cybertronians

Comeontryme: Ok this time I get to sing and what I am singing is Encore/Numb by Linkin Park

Sugerlandrox: I love that song

Comeontryme: Thank you, thank you, thank you,

you're far too kind

Now can I get an encore, do you

want more

Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy

So for one last time I need y'all to

roar

Now what the hell are you waitin

for

After me, there shall be no more

So for one last time, nigga make

some noise

Get em Jay

Who you know fresher than Hov'?

Riddle me that

The rest of y'all know where I'm

lyrically at

Can't none of y'all mirror me back

Yeah hearin me rap is like hearin

G. Rap in his prime

I'm, young H.O., rap's Grateful

Dead

Back to take over the globe, now

break bread

I'm in, Boeing jets, Global

Express

Out the country but the blueberry

still connect

On the low but the yacht got a

triple deck

But when you Young, what the

fk you expect? Yep, yep

Grand openin, grand closin

God damn your man Hov' cracked

the can open again

Who you gon' find doper than him

with no pen

just draw off inspiration

Soon you gon' see you can't

replace him

with cheap imitations for DESE

GENERATIONS

Now can I get an encore, do you

want more

Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy

So for one last time I need y'all to

roar

Now what the hell are you waitin

for

After me, there shall be no more

So for one last time, nigga make

some noise

What the hell are you waiting for

[sighs Look what you made me

do, look what I made for you

Knew if I paid my dues, how will

they pay you

When you first come in the game,

they try to play you

Then you drop a couple of hits,

look how they wave to you

From Marcy to Madison Square

To the only thing that matters in

just a matter of years (yea)

As fate would have it, Jay's status

appears

to be at an all-time high, perfect

time to say goodbye

When I come back like Jordan,

wearin the 4-5

It ain't to play games witchu

It's to aim at you, probably maim

you

If I owe you I'm blowin you to

smithereeens

Cocksucker take one for your

team

And I need you to remember one

thing (one thing)

I came, I saw, I conquered

From record sales, to sold out

concerts

So muh'fucker if you want this

encore

I need you to scream, 'til your

lungs get sore

I'm tired of being what you want

me to be

Feeling so faithless lost under the

surface

Don't know what you're

expecting of me

Put under the pressure of walking

in your shoes

(Caught in the undertow just

caught in the undertow)

Every step that I take is another

mistake to you

(Caught in the undertow just

caught in the undertow)

And every second I waste is more

than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel

you there

I've become so tired so much

more aware

I'm becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less

like you

I've become so numb

Can I get an encore, do you want

more (more...)

I've become so numb

So for one last time I need y'all to

roar

One last time I need y'all to roar

Sugerlandrox: ok I going to sing next ok


	9. Sugerlandrox

Hey there and welcome back to Singing with Cybertronians

Comeontryme: ok sugerlandrox is going to sing so that we can get this out of the way and she will be singing "stupid girls" by pink

Sugerlandrox: Aha, aha

Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back

Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there

Laughing loud so all the little people stare

Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne

(Drop a name)

What happened to the dreams of a girl president

She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent

They travel in packs of two or three

With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees

Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?

Oh where, oh where could they be?

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back

Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back

Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

(Break it down now)

Disease's growing, it's epidemic

I'm scared that there ain't a cure

The world believes it and I'm going crazy

I cannot take any more

I'm so glad that I'll never fit in

That will never be me

Outcasts and girls with ambition

That's what I wanna see

(Come on)

Disasters all around

World despaired

Your only concern

Will it fuck up my hair

Maybe if I act like that (do like this), that guy will call me back

Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

Baby if I act like that (Oh, Oh-Oh, Do you think?), flipping my blond hair back (Do you think?)

Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl (Yeah, yeah)

(Do ya think? Do ya think? Do ya think?)

(I like this, like this, like this)

Pretty will you fuck me girl, silly I'm so lucky girl

Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!

Pretty would you fuck me girl, silly I'm so lucky girl

Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!

(Baby) Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back

(Baby if I) Push up my bra like that, stupid girl!

Maybe if I act like that (maybe if I act like that), that guy will call me back (that guy will call me back)

Porno Paparazzi girl (Porno Paparazzi girl), I don't wanna be a stupid girl (stupid girl)

Baby if I act like that (maybe if I act like that), flipping my blond hair back (flipping my blond hair back)

Push up my bra like that (push up my bra like that), I don't wanna be a stupid girl (stupid girl)

["stupid girl" throughout:

Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back

Push up my bra like that,

Stupid girl

Stupid girl

Stupid girl

Comeontryme: suger claims its her theme song

Sugerlandrox: IT IS SO DEAL WITH IT…ok I will update "Skyracers Journey" soon it only has five chappies left in it so there and give me ideas PLEAZ

Comeontryme: and when you tell me a song tell me the Artist too, ok


	10. Bring on the Fuzz

Hey there

Comeontyrme: Hey ya'll last song and Sugerlandrox toke Skyracer back to their story, so I'm here with my good friend Fuzzball3193 or you can call her Fuzzy for short

Fuzzy: thax

Comeontyrme: ok Fuzzy will sing the last song

Fuzzy: that's right and the last song is "Who Knew" by Pink

Comeontryme: she's obsessed with that song

Fuzzy: You took my hand

You showed me how

You promised me you'd be around

Uh huh

That's right

I took your words

And I believed

In everything

You said to me

Yeah huh

That's right

If someone said three years from now

You'd be long gone

I'd stand up and punch them out

Cause they're all wrong

I know better

Cause you said forever

And ever

Who knew

Remember when we were such fools

And so convinced and just too cool

Oh no

No no

I wish I could touch you again

I wish I could still call you friend

I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now

'fore they're long gone

I guess I just didn't know how

I was all wrong

They knew better

Still you said forever

And ever

Who knew

Yeah yeah

I'll keep you locked in my head

Until we meet again

Until we

Until we meet again

And I won't forget you my friend

What happened

If someone said three years from now

You'd be long gone

I'd stand up and punch them out

Cause they're all wrong and

That last kiss

I'll cherish

Until we meet again

And time makes

It harder

I wish I could remember

But I keep

Your memory

You visit me in my sleep

My darling

Who knew

My darling

My darling

Who knew

My darling

I miss you

My darling

Who knew

Who knew

Comeontryme: I like that song

Fuzzy: ok…whatever…ok you will see this song in my story "the Unknown" and in the last chapter of Sugerlandrox story "Skyracers Journey" so I hope you enjoyed the funny stuff cause I did

Comeontryme: the only reason you liked it was because I got tortured in every chapter, you're just as bad as Evil Flaming Kat Of Doom

Fuzzy: No she's worse and I'm going to make the last chappie of this story so funny it's pathetic – kicks comeontryme in the balls –

Comeontryme: - whimpers on the ground holding crotch- you monster- gives Fuzzy death look-

Fuzzy: well I got to run off now and finish my chapter and run from comeontryme or DO YOU WANT TO KNOW HIS NICKNAME

Comeontryme: IF YOU TELL THEM FUZZY I'LL…

Fuzzy: HIS NICKNAME IS "CAPTAIN BEEFPANT"

Comeontryme: THAT'S IT – tackles fuzzy to the ground and punches her-

Fuzzy: - attacks captain and hurts him in every sensitive spot a boy has- YOU GOT BEAT BY A GIRL OOOHHHHHHHHH

They continue fighting until Hotshot came in and stepped on them and that is how Dumb and Dumber died

THE END…………?


	11. Who won?

Hey ya'll

I never did tell you who won did I so here it is…

Megatron: I know it is going to be me I just know it

Starscream: you wish

Hotshot: Shut up you giggling girls

Skyracer and Override: WE TAKE OFFENCE TO THAT, HOTSHOT

Me: and the winner is… Jazz

Jazz: OH YEAH

Me: know you get to sing your song over again cause it made you a star.

Jazz: Whooo umm yeah...

Life's like a road that you travel on

When there's one day here and the next day gone

Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand

Sometimes you turn your back to the wind

There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door

Where blues won't haunt you anymore

Where brave are free and lovers soar

Come ride with me to the distant shore

We won't hesitate

To break down the garden gate

There's not much time left today

[Chorus:

Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long

There ain't no load that I can't hold

Road so rough this I know

I'll be there when the light comes in

Just tell 'em we're survivors

Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long

Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah

Me: Thanks for reading and watch out for my new story.

Megatron: you… you… I SANG AN EMBARRASING SONG THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO SING AND I'M NOT THE WINNER.

Me: WELL THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING UGLY

Megatron: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU

Me: COME ON MEGA-ASS COME AND GET I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU ANYMORE

Megatron: -starts to cry cause wasn't scared of him anymore-

Me: weird… anywho see ya'll later bye-bye


End file.
